


The Mazetastic Adventure of Mamabug and Multimouse

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix isn't stupid, Bunnyx - Freeform, Caline Bustier deserves a raise, Caline Bustier is the queen we deserve, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mamabug, Multimouse, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: “Chloé!” Marinette yelled as the three of them entered the cafeteria. The west wall had been blown out, and Ms. Bustier was doing her best to restore order. Chloé was standing off to the side, checking her nails and looking like she preferred to be anywhere else.“Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé greeted back. “So, you didn’t get taken out in the blast, huh?”“What did you do?” Marinette growled out as she marched right up to Chloé. Chloé blinked in confusion and took a step back.“What are you talking about?” Chloé said, slightly confused.Marinette pointed at the exploded wall. “What. Did. You. DO?” Marinette asked again.Chloé glanced over and said, “Ohhh, that! Honestly? This wasn’t me. Like, for real."***Some stories are riddled with angst. Some deal with tragedy, heartbreak, with life and death decisions.This is not one of those stories.When an akuma strikes the school, Chat Noir decides to call in a favor from Ladybug. Which is fine. But the favor is bringing in Multimouse. Which is not fine. Ladybug will have to think fast to keep everyone happy as an akuma is dealt with and feelings are explored.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel
Series: The Miraculous World of Caline Bustier [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654729
Comments: 46
Kudos: 424
Collections: The What To Do Series





	The Mazetastic Adventure of Mamabug and Multimouse

These were the nights Marinette enjoyed the most.

No akumas. No threats. Just her and her kitty, swinging through Paris, enjoying the lights, the sounds, the smells of the city as they leapt across rooftops. The stars were out, the air was warm, and while there was something nagging at the back of Marinette’s mind, overall, she was loving being out and the feeling of freedom.

“You’re in a good mood tonight, my lady,” Chat said as they came to rest atop the arc de triomphe. Marinette grinned at her partner as she opened up her yoyo and took two cans of juice out. She tossed him one and said, “I’m having a great night, and I like being on patrol with you. There’s not much more I could ask for.”

“Ditto, and thank you,” Chat purred as he opened his drink and downed half of it. They sat side by side, legs dangling over the edge of the monument as they watched the traffic go by below.

Ladybug was enjoying herself. In fact, after a few minutes she realized that she was enjoying herself a little too much.

Where were the puns?

Not that she was complaining, mind you.

“Hey, Chat?” Marinette asked.

“Mmm?” Chat said, his attention on the city below.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight, aren’t you?”

Chat gave a light shrug. “I guess so. Sorry, my mind’s been on something lately.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at that. In her experience, it took a lot to take Chat’s mind off bad puns and worse flirting.

“Care to share?” Marinette asked, genuinely curious. “I mean, as long as it doesn’t reveal anything about you, that is.”

Chat laughed. “Yeah, that does put a damper on sharing, doesn’t it? Well, truth be known, my mind’s been all over the place lately and I was feeling kinda…”

“Bad? Depressed? Anxious?” Ladybug helpfully offered.

“Guilty.”

“…Oh,” Ladybug unhelpfully offered. “Guilty?”

Chat sighed and nodded. “I dunno. Maybe it’s because I’m too young to know exactly what I want, or what I _should_ want, but I keep finding my mind drifting between… You know what? This is dumb. I don’t want to burden you with anything…”

Marinette put a hand on Chat’s shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s me, remember?”

Chat gave her a look that felt strangely familiar to Marinette. Not because she’d seen it, but because the feelings behind it were hitting a little too close to home. “Yeah,” he said. “I remember.”

Ladybug kicked her feet a bit. “How about this? I guess what’s bothering you. If I get it right, you have to talk to me about it. Within reason, of course.”

Chat thought on this for a moment. “And if you don’t guess it…”

Ladybug frowned. “Chat, I’m not kissing you.”

Chat put his hands up. “No. No! I… Jeez. I mean, yeah, I’d love that, but I know that you… It’s cool. That’s not where I was going.”

Marinette turned red with embarrassment. “Oh,” she said, slightly shrinking in on herself. “Sorry.”

Chat shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I get why you’d… If you don’t guess, let’s just say you owe me a favor. A non-date, non-identity related favor.”

Ladybug smiled. “Deal.” She considered Chat for a moment. He had been in a slump lately- that much had been obvious to her. Still, in the last few days he seemed better, almost carefree. She was glad; she had missed seeing that side of him.

“Okay,” Ladybug said, considering what she knew about her mysterious partner. Okay, he wasn’t _that_ mysterious. If anything, he was an open book with small words printed in an extra-large font. He wasn’t what anyone would call subtle. At all.

Still.

“This is about you having feelings for someone?”

Chat blushed. “Dang it. I was hoping I’d get that favor.”

Ladybug gave him a playful punch on the arm. “Well, don’t get bent out of shape, kitty. It was kind of obvious, if you ask me.”

Chat closed his eyes and leaned back a little. “I guess I just… There’s a girl.”

“Go on,” Ladybug said, intrigued.

“Now please understand,” Chat said quickly. “My heart first and foremost belongs to you. Always has, always will.”

“Chat, this isn’t helpful,” Ladybug said. She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

“Right, right. Anyway,” Chat went on. “For the longest time, I thought there was something building there, you know? Something special. It felt like we were on our own, unique wavelength, but never quite connecting.”

Marinette nodded. “I know that feeling, believe me.”

“Right?” Chat continued. “Anyway, we’d been getting closer, but it always felt like each time we could have been something more, one of us would chicken out. I could tell she was trying to tell me something, but I didn’t want to push it. Also, what if I’d been wrong? I didn’t want to hurt our friendship.”

“I notice you had no problems telling me. Just saying,” Ladybug pointed out.

“The heart wants what the heart wants,” Chat said with a grin.

Ladybug gave him a second, not as friendly punch on the arm. “Focus.”

Chat cleared his throat. “Anyway, things kept going in circles, and then she seemed to get interested in this other guy. He’s confident, handsome, and best of all, he’s nice. Like, super, genuinely nice. And he’s crazy about her, but he’s moving at her pace.”

Ladybug gave her partner a soft smile. “It sounds like you’re happy for her,” she said.

“I am!” Chat said. “I am and… I’m not? I mean, I want her to be happy. We’re friends, first and foremost, but it’s almost like seeing her with someone else has made me start to question how I feel about her. Does that make sense?”

Marinette instantly thought about Adrien and Kagami. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, it does.”

“And then, I find out this other friend of mine is into me, but she’s, um, _very_ upfront about it. And she’s great! She’s a good friend and I respect her a lot, and she’s smart and beautiful and playful and…”

Ladybug nodded and bit her lip in thought. “And you feel like a jerk because this amazing person is completely into you, and you’re still hung up on the first girl.”

“And my favor is shot,” Chat said. “It’s been bothering me a lot. I know she wants me to make up my mind and choose her, and a part of me really wants to. I just… A part of me feels like I’m giving up on the first girl, and you too, and yes, I know, I know. Still, it makes me feel shallow.”

Marinette reached out and gently took Chat by the shoulder. “Chat, I’m pretty sure that for people our age, what you just described is perfectly normal. It’s okay to feel confused, and it’s perfectly okay to like more than one person.”

“Says Ms. My-Heart-Belongs-To-Another,” Chat said playfully, but not that playfully. It was a bit of a sore spot, after all.

Marinette sighed and looked out over the city. “Believe me, kitty. My love life is a dumpster fire. I can give advice all day long, but any of my out of costume friends can tell you that I am the absolute worst when it comes to love.”

“Even with Mr. Perfect?” Chat asked.

Marinette blew her bangs out of her face and pouted. “ _Especially_ with Mr. Perfect. You’re not alone, okay?”

“Speaking of being not alone,” Chat asked. “I had meant to ask you, especially after the last time. What’s up with this Mamabug that’s been showing up?”

Ladybug coughed and looked away. “Um, she’s a friend. Friend? Confidant. Friend-Confidant. Kind of a mentor.”

“Well, I like her,” Chat said, his tail lazily waving in the breeze. “She’s pretty cool. Very take-charge.”

“Oh?” Ladybug asked. Not that she was curious. Or jealous. Nope.

“Yeah,” Chat said with a smile. “She reminds me of you.”

“Oh,” Ladybug said, blushing. That was not where she thought he was going.

“So, does she have her own miraculous, or does she borrow yours? It’s okay if you can’t tell me, but I was genuinely curious.”

“Does it matter?” Ladybug asked, slightly annoyed again. “She’s an ally and I trust her completely. She only comes out in extreme situations. In fact, she told me herself that she prefers the sidelines.”

“…Is she from the future?” Chat asked.

Ladybug blinked. “What?”

“The future,” Chat continued. “You know, like Bunnyx? Because that would explain a lot.”

“You’re digging, Chat,” Ladybug warned. “Look, I can’t tell you much about her because it would reveal too much, and that’s not fair to her. I can’t out anyone, Chat. It wouldn’t be right.”

Chat put up his hands. “I get it, I get it. Still,” Chat said, wistfully. “I wouldn’t mind seeing her again.”

It took Marinette’s brain several seconds to properly process that statement.

_‘Oh my God. He’s crushing on our teacher when she’s wearing my outfit.’_

Marinette felt herself die a little inside.

“And on that note,” Marinette said as she stood and stretched, “I am going home. Paris is lovely but thankfully boring tonight. You got things from here?”

“You’re ditching early?”

Ladybug shrugged. “It’s a slow night and I keep feeling like I forgot to take care of something important at home, so yeah, sorry.”

Ladybug saw the look on Chat’s face and said, “Tell you what. That favor you wanted? It’s yours.”

Chat immediately perked up. “You sure about that, my lady?”

Ladybug grimaced. “Just don’t make me regret it.”

Chat nodded as he stood. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Anyway, the night is still young. I might do another round. I don’t know that I’m ready to go home just yet.”

Marinette felt her heart pang just a bit. She knew from what conversations they did have that Chat wasn’t exactly happy at home, wherever that was.

“Hey,” she said. “Do you need me to stay? Because I can, if you like. I mean, you’re right; the night _is_ still young and I’m sure I’m overthinking whatever it is I forgot about…”

Chat took her hand and gave it a quick kiss before she knew what he was doing. “I think I’m good. I need to clear my head, anyways.”

“I’ll say you do,” Ladybug said with a smirk. “You’re acting like a regular Casanova, kitty.”

Chat blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry. I’m really not trying to come off as, you know…”

Marinette smiled her most genuine smile and squeezed his hand. “You’re not, I promise. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to sort things out. Girl number one might like to know what’s going on, and girl number two deserves an answer, if you ask me.”

Marinette tossed her line out into the darkness and gave it a quick tug. “See you tomorrow?”

Chat smiled as he readied his staff. “Always, my lady. Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime", Marinette said with a smile. With a leap, she was gone, her yoyo line rocketing her above the skyline as fast as a missile.

The night air gave her time to think on the way back home. She was happy for Chat. She was.

Really!

Granted, while she was never the type to take advantage of another’s feelings (not deliberately, at least), she had secretly enjoyed the flirting. Just a little. It made her feel good about herself to know someone out there cared about her like that.

She would never tell him that, though. His ego was already the size of the moon.

If anything, she felt bad for her friend. She wished that they went to the same school. “I mean, if we were friends in real life, I could help him get with the right girl,” she said to herself out loud as she approached her home. The warm light from her skylight shone like a beacon in the night.

“He deserves someone who cares about him, but he should also be completely behind the choice. It’s not fair for him to settle, and it’s not fair to either girl to drag things out,” she said, completely missing the irony in her words.

She landed gracefully on the roof and popped the skylight. Effortlessly, she dropped in and said, “Tikki, spots off.”

A flash of pink light later, and she was back to being regular, non-powered Marinette. She took a macaroon out of her pocket and handed it to Tikki, who was floating by her side.

“What do you think, Tikki? I mean, am I just sticking my nose in where it doesn’t belong if I help him?”

She turned to look at Tikki, but the kwami wasn’t looking at Marinette. Her eyes were wide, and her face was actually slightly pale. Marinette noticed that the macaroon Tikki had been chewing was now on the floor.

“Tikki? You okay?” Marinette asked.

And then she realized that Tikki wasn’t looking at her.

She was looking _behind_ her.

Marinette turned to her bed, where Alix was sitting cross-legged, her phone in her hand and a bubble half-blown.

They locked eyes for several moments. The silence in the room was deafening.

Alix finally popped her bubble and said, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Marinette said in a strained voice.

Alix pointed to a sleeping bag next to Marinette’s bed. “So, we had a sleepover planned for tonight, remember?”

Marinette vaguely registered what Alix was saying. Hearing and thinking required blood flow, and hers had drained right out of her face.

“I, um, I do now,” Marinette said in a near whisper.

Alix chewed her gum for a minute and leaned back, sighing. “Man, this means I owe Juleka twenty euros. Thanks a lot, Mari.”

That snapped Marinette out of it. “Wait, what?”

Alix gestured to her friend. “You! Juleka and I were talking about this just last week. I said I bet that you, like, Ladybug-you was Alya and that her videos were the ultimate way to throw everyone off the scent, but Juleka just kept mumbling that you were actually Marinette, so I bet her twenty euros. Dang it.”

Marinette gave a nervous chuckle. “You’re, um, you’re taking this better than I thought you would, I guess?”

“God, how did I not see this before?” Alix said, stunned. “I mean, you’re right there. The hair, the face, all of it! Is it magic? I feel kinda like I’m looking at a moving eye picture. You know? One of those once you see it, you can’t unsee it, things?”

Marinette made a noise. It might have been speech. It might not.

Alix finally noticed how nervous Marinette was and smiled. “Hey, we’re cool, Marinette. You’ve saved my life, like, how many times now? You think I’m going to screw up your life by telling?” Alix pointed a thumb at her chest and grinned. “Please. This girl know how to keep a secret. You’re cool.”

Marinette felt herself relax a bit. “Thanks for that. This was all my fault. I should have remembered that the sleepover was tonight. And I should have wondered why my light was on. And I should have checked before just dropping in. And I should…”

“Marinette,” Tikki said as she patted Marinette’s head. “It’s okay. What’s done is done, and Alix is a good friend. She won’t spill your secret.”

Tikki noticed something uncomfortably close to her. She turned around and saw Alix a few inches from her. “Dude, what _are_ you?”

Tikki let out a squeak and backed up in midair. “I’m Tikki,” the kwami said, slightly unnerved.

“Cool. Kinda like Fluff?”

Tikki blinked. “How do you know… Oh, that’s right! The Time Tagger fight. Good memory, Alix.”

Alix grinned as Marinette slumped into her rolling chair. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Alix? This is a big secret. Like, the biggest in the world.”

Alix shrugged. “Hey! If I _didn’t_ keep it, you wouldn’t have given future-me a miraculous, so I obviously keep my mouth shut. Geez,” Alix said with a smirk. “You act like I’ve never seen a superhero before.”

Marinette laughed a little. Alix then, looked her dead in the eye. “However,” she said in a serious voice. “I have questions.”

Marinette nodded. “Alright. I suppose that’s fair.”

“These questions will be better asked with pastries,” Alix said.

Marinette let out a sigh. “I’ll be right back.”

A little later, Marinette, Alix, and Tikki were sitting side by side in folding chairs on the balcony with some looted extras from the bakery and a pitcher of juice.

“Okay, so like don’t tell Juleka, but I dig coming to your place more because of the food.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Marinette said, half-joking. She was still freaking out inside and probably would be for about a week or so, give or take.

“I mean, the boat is cool, there’s always great music, partying, Luka. It’s nice.”

“You’re into Luka?” Marinette asked, curious.

Alix shook her head. “Naw, not really. I mean, he’s easy on the eyes, but he’s just cool, you know? I dig his music and he gets me juice from their mom’s private stash. Still, not really my type.”

Marinette nodded. She wasn’t sure why that made her feel so relieved.

“So,” Alix asked as she polished off a doughnut. “Does anyone else know?”

Marinette bit her lip. “There’s at least one person who does.”

Alix shook her head. “I know. Chloé.”

Marinette choked on her pastry. “Ch… Chloé? Why in God’s name would you think I’d tell Chloé?!”

Alix shrugged. “I just figured, what with her getting her powers back and the two of you hanging out more.”

Marinette shook her head. “ No, we’re just… I guess we’re connecting? It’s weird. I don’t know if it’s a good weird, but she’s been… Better. That’s a safe word. Better.”

Alix nodded. “So, who else knows?”

Marinette looked away. “I don’t know if it’s safe to tell you. Not that I don’t trust you, but in telling, I might be revealing too much.”

Alix put her hands up. “Say no more. It’s cool.”

They ate their pastries and sipped their juice. In the distance, a car honked its horn.

“Okay, I have to know,” Alix asked. “Chat Noir. Have you been hooking up with him this whole time while going on about Adrien?”

Marinette turned beet red and spit out her juice. “What? No! I would never do that!”

“Because it would make sense,” Alix said, her hand on her chin. “You keep making a big show of going after Adrien, but what if it was a cover? What if your heart actually belonged to Chat Noir?”

Marinette turned even redder. “He’s a friend, nothing more! I swear!”

“I can see it,” Alix continued. “The two of you, a candlelit rooftop dinner, rose petals everywhere...”

Marinette sputtered. This was getting oddly specific.

“I wonder how quick that leather outfit of his can come off..?”

“ALIX!” Marinette shouted.

Alix burst out laughing at her exasperated friend. “Sorry! Sorry. It’s just, you were turning really red there for a second. I couldn’t resist!”

Marinette huffed and crossed her arms. “He’s a friend from work and that is all! He’s… I don’t really think of him like that.”

Alix raised an eyebrow. “Really? I mean, cool for you, but the dude is kinda hot.”

“Ew,” Marinette said with a shiver. “He’s… He’s like a brother, but grosser. There is nothing there on my end of things. I promise.”

“Do you know who he is?” Alix asked. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, but I get the feeling like you know him. Does he go to our school? Do I know him?”

Marinette shook her head. “I honestly don’t know who he is. I mean, I’ve wondered, but we’ve worked hard to keep our identities secret from each other.”

“It’s true,” Tikki chimed in. “The more people who know, the easier it would be for an akuma to get to Marinette, or her family. In fact, your knowing puts everyone in that much more danger.”

Alix frowned as she thought about that for a moment. “That makes sense. I just have to make sure I don’t get akumatized, I guess. Sorry, Marinette.”

Marinette shook her head. “It was my fault. Like I said, I was careless. I really should have remembered you were coming over tonight, but I’ve had a lot on my mind lately and I was so focused on going out on patrol I just, um, blanked.”

Alix shrugged and waved Marinette’s comments off. “Don’t sweat it. Your mom sent me up and when I saw you weren’t there, I just figured you were in the bathroom. Honestly, if I had gotten there ten minutes later, you would have been cool.”

Marinette frowned. “I stopped to talk to Chat and…Ugh! Thanks, kitty.” Marinette mumbled that last line, but it did not go unnoticed by Alix.

“Hey,” Alix said. “This can be positive. I can help cover for you, you know? Like, if Ms. Bustier is wondering where you are, I can come up with a decent excuse for you. This might be a good thing.”

Marinette shook her head. “Thanks Alix, but I don’t want you to lie for me. I’ve gotten myself into enough problems as it is. I don’t need you dragged down, too.”

Alix shrugged. “Still gonna do it.”

“…Thanks.”

Alix smiled. “You’re my friend. Friends look out for each other, and the whole time we’ve all thought you were flaking on us, it turns out you were busy saving our lives. And that’s on top of everything else you’ve done for us. You’re the best person I know. We should have been more understanding.”

Marinette blushed. “That’s a bit much, you know.”

“No, it’s not,” Alix said. Marinette considered her friend for a moment.

“You know,” Marinette said. “You’re taking all this a lot better than I thought you would.”

Alix had been leaning back on her folding chair, but she leaned forward a bit at that. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean you’re just rolling with this,” Marinette said. “If you had been Alya, she would have blown a fuse.”

Alix laughed at that. “Yeah, she’s a bit high strung when it comes to Ladybug, erm, you.” Alix leaned back again and looked at the stars. “I guess I’m used to rolling with change.”

“How so?” Marinette asked.

Alix reached up and lazily traced a line with her finger from one star to another. “Remember when mom left?”

Marinette looked off to the side. “I remember that. I felt so horrible for you. I remember how hard it was for you that year.”

Alix smiled a little. “Thanks, Mari. I always appreciated how cool you all were with me back then. God, what were we, 10?”

“I think so,” Marinette agreed.

“Anyway,” Alix continued. “I guess I realized pretty quick that things change, you know? Nothing lasts forever. One minute, you have two parents who you think love you, the next? Pfft.”

Marinette wanted to say that Alix’s mother had cared for her, but she found it hard. She remembered how abruptly Mrs. Kubdel had taken off. “Do you ever hear from her?” Marinette asked.

“Nah,” Alix said with a shrug. “But it’s cool, you know? I’ve got dad, and Jalil, and all you guys. That’s how I got through it. That’s how I keep going.”

Alix covered a star with her thumb. “I guess… I need to be able to roll with change. To be fast enough to deal with it. Everything changes. People get older, people move on, leave, you know. And we do, too. All of us. Someday, we’ll all go off on our own and be adults. Heck, you saw future-me. I’m a total badass. That comes with change.”

Marinette smiled at the memory of future Alix. “You know, not everything is going to change.”

“Oh?”

Marinette nodded. “In the future, you and I will still know each other, and we’ll still be friends. That doesn’t change.”

Alix smiled at that. “I guess you’re right. Man… Thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

Alix gestured to Marinette. “For tonight. For the sleepover, hanging out, not freaking out worse when I found out your deepest life secret, you know. Thank you for being my friend.”

Marinette settled into her chair. “Thank _you_ for being mine.”

Alix chuckled to herself. “Dude, you’re an actual superhero. Hey, how many of us have you punched in the face?”

Marinette coughed. “I try not to think about that.”

“Okay,” Alix said, thinking. “Then, who was your biggest challenge?”

Marinette thought on that one. “Hmm, that’s a toughie. I mean, each akuma is different and dangerous in their own right. I mean, some, like Mr. Pigeon? Not really a challenge anymore. Others though? Hmmm… You were pretty tough.”

Alix grinned. “You’re damn right I was.”

“Lessee,” Marinette continued to think on it. “I guess Chloé? When she gets akumatized it’s usually a pretty bad day. Sabrina was pretty tough, too.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Alix thought for a moment. “Who was the most fun to fight?”

“Alix, fighting isn’t fun,” Marinette said in her matter-of-fact voice.

Alix glanced over at Marinette. “Okay, seriously?”

Marinette blushed a little. “Oh, fine. While I never wish for anyone to be akumatized, Max is my favorite.”

“That makes sense,” Alix said. “Gamer, right?”

“His games are the best!” Marinette said excitedly. “We fought as giant robots! And one time, Chat and I had to play a real-life version of his akuma game where we got to play as everyone! I mean, we could have died, but it was still awesome!”

Alix laughed hard at that. “Yeah, that sounds like you. You… Holy crap. Lila.”

Marinette blinked.

Alix slapped her forehead. “You… You couldn’t tell us how you knew she was a liar because you were actually… Damn girl, I would have just put her through a table and been done with her.”

Marinette bit her lip. “I can’t do that. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I’ve _thought_ about it, but…”

Alix laughed. “God, that would be something to see. Hey, I’ve got your back with her. Promise.”

Alix held out her hand, which Marinette happily fist bumped.

“Thanks, Alix.”

“Anytime, hero.”

The strange thing about making a promise to someone is that sooner or later you usually feel you have to honor it. Maybe not right away, but eventually things always have a way of coming back to haunt a person.

Alix was an honorable person. She was a loyal friend.

She was also a bit impulsive.

She sat in the cafeteria and sipped her juice as she watched two tables over as Lila talked with Alya about the Ladyblog. As Lila kept going on, the wheels in Alix’s head were turning.

“So, my uncle in Milan is a producer and does a lot of work with up and coming blog channels like yours. If you like, I could put in a good word for you,” Lila said to Alya.

“That would be amazing,” Alya said with a grin. “Any little thing to help push the blog would be fantastic, and I’d love to get some advice from an industry professional.”

“For sure,” Lila said with a wide smile. “I’ve already mentioned your blog to my uncle, and I have to tell you, he’s seriously impressed. Maybe the next time he comes to visit we could all hang out?”

“I’m completely down for that,” Alya said, grinning.

Alix continued to sip her juice.

She finished the box, crushed it, and stood.

She started making her way towards the table where Lila and Alya were sitting.

As she walked, Alix remembered the look on Marinette’s face when Lila had accused her of pushing her down the stairs. The shock Lila expressed at Marinette trying to hurt Max. The tears the girl had cried when Marinette had been accused of cheating.

As all of these events went through Alix’s mind, her vision began to turn red.

 _‘No one fucks with my friends,’_ she thought as her hands balled into fists.

It would be quick. Simple. A slip on something on the floor, a hand wildly reaching out and grabbing a tray, a quick spin, and bam. Right in the face.

Alix was already grinning when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, snapping out of it almost instantly as she turned to see…

“Chloé?!”

“Come with me,” Chloé said as she dragged Alix off to the far side of the cafeteria. Alix was so confused that she let the blonde hero take her to a table away from their normal lunch time crowd.

“The Hell are you doing, Chloé?” Alix asked. She was still riding the adrenaline build she had been working up and admittedly she was kind of buzzing at the moment.

“God, you’re an amateur,” Chloé said as she crossed her arms. “Seriously, what were you going to do? Grab a tray as you fell and crack Lila in the face?”

Alix blushed and looked off to the side. “I dunno. Maybe?”

Chloé flipped her hair and laughed. “Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous! I could see what you were up to from a mile away. Please. All that would do is get little miss liar even more sympathy. I mean, unless that’s what you were going for, then please continue.”

Alix shook her head. “No. What? I just… How did..? Okay, yeah.”

Chloé nodded. “Let me guess. You realized Lila has been torturing Dupain-Cheng and decided to take the direct approach.”

It was a statement, not a question. Alix was increasingly uncomfortable with how well Chloé was reading her. “I mean, yeah. I just feel bad that I didn’t realize it sooner, s’all.”

Chloé snorted and shook her head. “That’s because you’re too basic to see what’s going on under your nose. Look, do you really think Dupain-Cheng would go for something like that? How do you think she would react?”

Alix could almost hear the underlying message in Chloé’s voice. _‘How would Ladybug react?’_

This was the moment that Alix realized that Marinette really was oblivious about things. “I thought so,” Alix murmured.

Chloé raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing. Instead, she nodded towards the doors that lead to the roof. “She’s up there, hanging out with Adrikins. I was going to join them. You know, for his sake. Still, maybe you should go.”

Alix gave Chloé a hard stare. “Okay, since when do you care about Marinette? Or other people in general?”

Chloé put a hand on her hip and waved the diminutive redhead off. “Please. Don’t look at it as helping Dupain-Cheng. Look at it as not helping Lila.”

Alix blinked. “Uh huh. Well, thanks, Chloé.”

Chloé snickered and shook her head. “Oh, I’m not doing this for you. I’ve got my own agenda. You’re just in danger of ruining it. Shoo.”

Alix raised an eyebrow at that, but then she saw where Chloé’s eyes kept darting to. Off to the side of the cafeteria, Alix saw Sabrina casually standing near where Lila was talking. Sabrina’s phone was out, and she was nonchalantly holding it towards the Italian transfer student.

“You’re recording her?” Alix asked.

Chloé nodded. “Building a case,” she smirked. “Eventually, everything we’ve collected will be taken to the one person she can’t get away with lying to.”

Alix raised an eyebrow. Chloé rolled her eyes and huffed. “Her mother, idiot.”

“Ohhh,” Alix said. She had to admit, Chloé knew how to play a good long game.

As she was heading to the roof, Alix bumped into Max in the stairwell. He yelped when he saw her and instantly dropped his tray. His lunch, along with a worn notebook, went flying. Max instantly scrambled for the notebook and clutched it to his chest.

“Oh! Alix. Um, hi. What are, um, you doing here?”

Alix smiled and bent down to help Max gather his things. While he may have been technically brilliant, Alix had to admit he was a bit of a klutz.

“I was on my way to see Mari. She still on the roof?”

Max turned red and started stammering. “What… What do you need to Marinette to talk about? I mean, talk Mari to about? I mean…”

“Dude,” Alix asked. “Are, um, are you okay?”

Max grinned and nodded as he quickly gathered his things back onto his tray. “Yep! Just wasn’t expecting this so, um soon! There was only a 17% chance of... I guess… Oh boy. I, um, I gotta go!”

Alix watched as Max practically ran down the stairs.

“Weird,” Alix said to herself. “What was that all about?”

She found Marinette on the roof, sitting near Adrien and talking over lunch at one of the picnic tables Principal Damocles had brought up at the start of Spring. Alix smiled at that; she knew that once Marinette got past her initial jitters, the girl could have a semi-decent conversation with the man of her dreams.

She still thought she was barking up the wrong tree, but hey? Who was she to judge?

Alix was team Luka, all the way.

Adrien saw her first. “Hey, Alix!” He waved her over. Marinette looked over and smiled.

‘ _Good_ ,’ Alix thought to herself as she went to join them. _‘I was scared she was going to be all weird about things.’_

“Hey,” Adrien said, fist-bumping Alix. Alix smiled and plopped down on the picnic table bench across from them.

“Hey, you. Alix. Hi.” Marinette said nervously.

 _‘Scratch that,_ ’ Alix thought with a sigh.

“Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but the cafeteria was getting stuffy. Also, you guys know what’s up with Max? I saw him in the stairwell, but he was acting really off.”

Adrien let out a short laugh and rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t know that I should say anything about this. I mean, it’s not…”

“Max has a crush on you,” Marinette abruptly said.

Alix stopped cold. “What?”

“Geez, Marinette. Is it right for us to say anything?” Adrien said, clearly embarrassed.

Marinette nodded. “She deserves to know. If she’s caught off guard by it, she might not give him the response she wants to.” She looked over at Alix, who was sputtering. “Sorry about that,” Marinette said sheepishly.

“No! No, it’s cool,” Alix said. “Wow. Um, okay. Huh.” Alix rested her chin on her hands as she leaned onto the table. “Huh.”

“Not quite what you were expecting to hear?” Adrien offered.

Alix frowned. “I mean, I don’t know? He’s cool and all. I like his company, but we’re kind of opposites, you know? I mean, why me?”

“Maybe it’s _because_ you’re opposites,” Marinette offered. “Maybe he sees something in you that he finds special because you two are so different.”

“Maybe,” Alix said, pondering.

“Hey, you okay?” Marinette asked, concerned. “I really didn’t mean to throw you off, but he was just here a minute ago asking us for advice on how to talk to you about it, and…”

Alix shot Marinette a look. “Wait. He came to you,” she pointed at Marinette, “for advice on how to open up to the person he likes?”

Marinette turned slightly pink. “I fail to see the issue here.”

Alix started laughing. Marinette thought she would stop after a second, but Alix went so long that she started snorting and pounding the table. “He went to _you_?!” She kept saying over and over.

“I don’t get it,” Adrien said, bewildered. This only made Alix laugh harder.

“Can we please focus?” Marinette loudly asked.

“Sorry,” Alix wheezed. “Oh man, I needed that. Like, you don’t even know!” She let out a couple more giggles. Even Marinette’s look, the one that said, ‘ _you are never getting a fucking miraculous’_ wasn’t enough to completely quell Alix.

“Sorry,” she said again, a little more composed. “So yeah. Max. Hmm.”

“What are you going to do?” Adrien asked.

Alix took a moment to consider. “Well, I guess I’ll talk to him. Really, it depends on what he’s going to do. I mean, if he brings it up, I’ll talk to him about it, but I’m not going to push him. It wouldn’t be right.”

Adrien smiled. “That’s a really awesome answer.”

Alix blushed. “Thanks. I mean, if the situation was reversed, that’s what I would want.”

All three smiled.

And then the school was rocked by an explosion.

All three teens leapt to their feet as a massive structure started to form in the air. It looked like a purple mass of blocks twirling and spinning as they locked into place with loud, ominous clunks.

Standing at the top, holding a confused-looking Kim under his arm, was a thin, scrawny-looking Akuma. He was wearing flowing purple robes and had a wizard’s hat covered in stars.

“Oh boy,” Adrien said, his fists clenched. “I wonder who Hawkmoth got today?”

“Attention students!” A voice not unlike Max’s called out.

“Oh,” all three said in unison.

“I am the Maze Master! All of those who dared to mock me will now meet their doom within my maze of mystery!” Maze Master cackled as he leapt through the entrance of the massive, floating maze.

“But, he wasn’t upset when I saw him!” Alix said. They all took off for the stairwell as their phones started buzzing with akuma alert texts. “He was all nervous, but he didn’t seem angry. What happened?”

Marinette didn’t know, but she had her suspicions. 99% of them revolved around a certain blonde superhero.

“Chloé!” Marinette yelled as the three of them entered the cafeteria. The west wall had been blown out, and Ms. Bustier was doing her best to restore order. Chloé was standing off to the side, checking her nails and looking like she preferred to be anywhere else.

“Dupain-Cheng,” Chloé greeted back. “So, you didn’t get taken out in the blast, huh?”

“What did you do?” Marinette growled out as she marched right up to Chloé. Chloé blinked in confusion and took a step back.

“What are you talking about?” Chloé said, slightly confused.

Marinette pointed at the exploded wall. “What. Did. You. DO?” Marinette asked again.

Chloé glanced over and said, “Ohhh, that! Honestly? This wasn’t me. Like, for real. I didn’t even hear what Kim said to Max. He just went over to that little twerp, took his notebook from him, and then just started laughing when he read it. Geez. You think I’m responsible for everything, don’t you?”

“His notebook?” Marinette asked, thinking.

“Hey, Mari?” Alix asked from beside her. “So, how did Max share, um, what he shared with you?”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “He had written it out as a poem in code form.”

“Oh,” Alix said, slightly blushing. “That’s so, so dorky, but kinda sweet. More dorky than sweet.”

Marinette smiled at her friend, but the moment was broken when Alix grabbed Marinette by the arm and said, “Marinette, what if there are people trapped in the restroom? Can you go check?”

Marinette blinked in confusion before she realized what Alix was doing.

“Oh! Right. Um, I’ll be right back,” she said as she took off.

Adrien looked around and then said, “I had better check the men’s room. You know, just in case!” He also took off.

Alix watched them both go and squinted after them. “Why would he...? No. He couldn’t…”

Dozens of memories of Adrien running off popped into Alix’s head.

“No.”

Excuses, absences…

“Noooo.”

The time he had dressed as Chat Noir for that music video.

The time she had taken a clipping of his head shot and put it over a picture of Chat Noir in art class.

The image of Adrien in the Gabriel Halloween catalog popped into her head. The one of him in a black leather zipper suit.

Hell yes, she looked. She may not have been interested per say, but she wasn’t dead. The guy was built.

 _“Nooooooooooo_ …”

Not thirty seconds later, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared outside. Ladybug had her yoyo out, and Chat was spinning his staff in his hands.

Alix slapped her forehead.

“So, my lady,” Chat Noir asked in his most causal voice. “What brings you out today?”

Ladybug shot him a smirk. “Oh, you know. Thought I’d take a walk through a maze, fight an akuma, save a kid. The usual.”

“Mind some company?” Chat asked.

Ladybug smiled and nodded. “I would be honored, monsieur.”

Chat mock bowed and gestured for Ladybug to go first. She threw her yoyo towards the maze entrance and said, “such a gentleman,” as she launched into the air. Chat Noir was right behind her.

Not two minutes later, there was an explosion. Chat Noir and Ladybug were flung from the entrance and came crashing back down on the ground. Several of the students and teachers ran over to check on them.

“Are you two okay?” Ms. Bustier was there first, concern plastered all over her face.

Ladybug nodded and took Caline’s hand as she got back up. Alix and Chloé helped Chat to his feet.

Chat glanced to Chloé and asked, “So, you doing anything today? Feel like lending a hand?”

Chloé looked at the maze, and then at Chat. She reached out with her thumb and forefinger and pinched off a burning piece of Chat’s hair. “I’ll think about it,” she said offhandedly.

“We’re fine,” Ladybug said through her teeth. “The maze is boobytrapped. If you take a wrong turn, it apparently blasts you out. This could take a while.”

Chat looked to the maze and thought hard. “If only we had a way to just hit all the paths at once. We…” Chat’s eyes went wide. He turned to Ladybug, practically bouncing. “I know what to do!”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at that, but still smiled. “Let’s hear it, kitty.”

“We need Multimouse!”

Ladybug’s jaw hit the floor.

“Um, Chat? We can’t. Her identity was compromised, remember?” Ladybug said, nervously.

“Only to me,” Chat said with a shrug. “I mean, you know who everyone else is, and they’re okay. So what if I know? What does that hurt?”

“It doesn’t,” Ladybug said. “But, but we can’t… We could use Viperion and his second chance! Yeah, that should work…”

Chat Noir got close to Ladybug and looked her in the eye. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he said, “Oh my God, are you _jealous_?”

Ladybug turned slightly red and sputtered. “No. No! No, I am not jealous. I just, she can’t…”

“You _are_!” Chat said, slightly amazed. “Of Multimouse? Man, I thought it was a one off with Ryuoko, but… Holy cow, you’re actually jealous!”

“No, I am not!” Ladybug said, slightly louder. “I just, I have my reasons!”

“Is this because of our conversation last night?” Chat asked, wagging his eyebrows.

“CHAT!” Ladybug shouted. “We’re not using her.”

“She’s a good person,” Chat said.

“That’s not the point.”

“I believe in her!” Chat said.

Marinette blushed. “No.”

Chat Noir stepped back and crossed his arms. “I’m calling in my favor.”

Ladybug blinked. “What now?”

“My favor,” Chat said, smirking. “You said I could have it. One non-identity, non-romantic favor. I’m calling it in. We bring in Multimouse.”

Ladybug sputtered.

Now, from a strategic standpoint, Chat was right. Multimouse would be the best hero to use in this situation and would probably make short work of the maze, but there was just one problem.

Marinette was Multimouse, and Chat Noir knew it.

Thinking quickly, Ladybug grabbed her side and swooned. Chat was there to catch her before anyone could blink.

“Sorry,” Ladybug coughed. “I think that last blast took something out of me. I… I have to keep trying…”

She started to spin her yoyo, but then dropped to one knee as she grabbed her side. Chat put his hand on her shoulder and said, “No, you rest. Look, we can talk about you being mad at me later, but right now, I’m making a judgement call. Is the thing still in the place?”

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah. Just… Just be careful, Chat. I don’t want her getting hurt.”

Chat smiled and nodded. “Hey, she’ll be fine. I’ll watch over her. I promise.”

Ladybug watched as Chat took off in the direction of the Louvre. There, in a public lock box with a lock that only Ladybug and Chat Noir knew the combination to, was the miraculous box. It was the only way Ladybug could think of to store it safely where both of them could have access, if needed.

Like now, for instance.

The second Chat was gone, Ladybug looked to Caline and said, “Is there a place I can rest for a moment? Maybe in private?”

Caline Bustier, who had been nervously hovering, took Ladybug by the arm and said, “Of course. Students! I need you to evacuate immediately! Chloé!”

Chloé looked up from her phone. “Yes?”

Caline nodded to the remaining students. “Can you please help?”

Chloé let out a long sigh and put her phone in her purse. “Fine, whatever. Pollen, buzz on!”

The students ooh’d and aah’d over Chloé’s transformation. A moment later, Queen Bee was busy gathering up straggling kids with her top and hauling them outside. “Let’s go, people!” Chloé yelled at them.

“That’s my girl,” Caline said under her breath. She was surprised as Ladybug stepped away and brushed herself off. “You weren’t hurt?” Caline asked, confused.

“Not really, but that blast did daze me for a second,” Ladybug said. “I just needed everyone to think I was injured. It’ll make this next part easier. Ms. Bustier, you should go and check on the other students. Alix? I need you to come with me to check the restrooms. I think I saw a student rush off there.

Caline blinked, confused. _‘I guess she has a plan,’_ the teacher thought to herself. “Fine. Just stay safe, kiddo.”

Ladybug and Alix headed to the restroom. The moment they were alone, Ladybug said, “Tikki, spots off.” One flash of red light later, and Marinette was back.

“God, that is so cool,” Alix said as Marinette fed Tikki a macaroon from her purse.

“Alix, can I ask a favor?” Marinette said. She then reached up to take her earring off.

“Yeah, sure. What do you need?”

Marinette gave Tikki a quick kiss on the forehead. “I need you to take these earrings to Ms. Bustier. She’ll take things from there.”

Alix nodded, slightly confused. “Okay, but why? That seems a little random.”

Marinette frowned. “Chat Noir is off to get the mouse miraculous and give it to Multimouse.”

“So?” Alix asked, confused.

Tikki chimed in. “Marinette _is_ Multimouse.”

“Ohhhhh,” Alix said, understanding. “He knows you’re Multimouse, but not that you’re… Dude, maybe you should just tell him and avoid all this cloak and dagger stuff.”

“I can’t do that,” Marinette said as she led Alix towards the restroom door.

“Why not?” Alix said. “I mean, you might be pleasantly surprised if you did?”

Marinette shook her head. “If Chat finds out who I am, there’s a chance it will lead to the destruction of Paris.”

“Says who?”

Marinette glanced at Alix. “Says you.”

“What do you… DUDE. You met future-me again? What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later. For now, please get those earrings to Ms. Bustier.”

Alix nodded. “You can count on me, Marinette. Jeez, this is so cool. I get to finally help you!”

Marinette smiled. “Thank you, Alix. I appreciate it.”

*** 

Caline was outside talking to the other teachers. This was undoubtedly the worst part of her job. She hated seeing her students in trouble and she especially hated knowing that they were forced to fight their friends. She knew that Adrien in particular didn’t enjoy it, where Marinette tended to avoid conflict in general.

Chloé, however, saw this as therapy hour on a good day.

 _‘God, I wish there was more I could do for them,_ ’ Caline thought to herself as she glanced at the gigantic maze. While she avoided conflict herself, the one thing that made her see red was someone laying a hand on her children.

 _‘I wish I could take your place, sweetie_ ,’ she said to herself. There was no way she wasn’t drinking later.

Caline snapped out of it when she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Alix, holding out her hand.

“Yes, Alix? Is something wrong?”

Alix looked at her hand and then back at Ms. Bustier. She coughed.

“Um, someone said these were for you.”

Caline’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head when Alix dropped a pair of familiar red and black earrings into her hand.

 _‘…I wish for a million Euros,’_ Caline thought.

She looked around. Nothing.

_‘Well, shit.’_

Caline bent down and took Alix by the shoulders. “Alix, is Marinette alight? Does she need medical help? Where is she?”

Alix was taken aback by the urgency in Ms. Bustier’s voice. “She’s okay, really. It’s, um, hoooow much am I supposed to say now? Because I feel like I wasn’t given enough prep for this…”

Alix suddenly remembered their conversation the night before.

_“So,” Alix asked as she polished off a doughnut. “Does anyone else know?”_

_Marinette bit her lip. “There’s at least one person who does.”_

“Oh, my God,” Alix said in disbelief. “Is _this_ why she gets a permanent hall pass?”

Caline put her finger to her lips and said, “Shhh. We can all discuss this later in my office. For now, you go with the others. I, well, I need to go take care of something. Oh, and let’s keep this between us girls.”

“Where are you going?” Alix asked. Alix watched as Ms. Bustier half power walked, half ran to the restroom.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just making sure everyone got out of the restrooms safely!”

Alix stared, her mouth hanging open. “Oh. No way.”

Caline secured the door and quickly put the earrings in. A moment later, Tikki appeared in front of her.

“Hey bug,” Caline said.

“Hi, Ms. Bustier,” Tikki said in a voice that was a little too chipper for the teacher’s taste.

“Is Marinette okay?” Caline asked.

“She’s fine,” Tikki said. “She’s just out in the crowd, waiting for Chat Noir to get back with the Mouse miraculous.”

Caline blinked at that. “Huh. How many of you are there?”

Tikki grinned. “A few.”

Caline shrugged. “Yeah, okay. I get it. Not my business. Still, you need someone to cover for you?”

Tikki nodded. “This way, we can still capture the akuma and Marinette’s identity will be safe.”

Caline raised an eyebrow at that. “Chat Noir still doesn’t know.”

Tikki shook her head.

“I’m pretty sure Alix knows, but Chat Noir, her own partner, _her classmate and crush_ , doesn’t know.”

Tikki let out a nervous giggle.

“God, that girl’s social life is a mess.” Caline muttered.

Tikki nodded. “I think the phrase she used was ‘dumpster fire.’”

Caline rubbed the bridge of her nose as a stress headache was coming on. “I don’t suppose the lucky charm can create a bottle of scotch, can it?”

“Please, Ms. Bustier. This really isn’t the time for that.”

Caline shot the kwami a glare. “As a barely functional adult, I can promise you there is always time for that.”

“Ms. Bustier,” Tikki said in a tone that sounded to Cline entirely too familiar, like the one her own mother used to get when asking where Caline had been all night.

Caline sighed. “Fine, fine. You’re right. Okay Tikki, spots on.”

A familiar flash of red light washed over Caline. She smiled as she saw her red and black suit, complete with jacket, reappear over her body. Curious, she checked one of the pockets. Inside was five euros.

“This is the best damn jacket,” Caline said to herself. She quietly slipped out of the restroom just as Chat Noir arrived on the scene. Caline watched as he approached the students and started asking around.

“Is everyone here?” Chat asked. He scanned the crowd and noticed that Marinette was making her way to the front.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette called out. “I think I saw some students get trapped in the rubble on the other side of the cafeteria wall!”

Chat grimly nodded. _‘Wow, she’s good,_ ’ he thought to himself. “Can you take me there?”

Marinette nodded as Chat swept her into his arms. He extended his pole, and the two of them were catapulted through the hole in the side of the building and out of sight of (nearly) everyone.

Chat Noir set Marinette down as soon as it was safe. “I think we’re good here,” he said. “Sorry to do this to you, Marinette, but we need your help today.”

“Gosh,” Marinette said, wide-eyed. “Is everything okay? I saw Ladybug take a nasty hit earlier. I'm sorry for the ruse back there, but Ladybug grabbed me and whispered that you might need me for something. The teachers helped her to the nurse’s office. I hope she’s okay.”

 _‘The nurse’s office?’_ Marinette thought to herself. _‘I had ten minutes to think of something and I picked the freaking nurse’s office? I’m dead. He’s going to see right through that one and…’_

Chat looked off into the distance. “That’s the best place for her. I just hope she recovers in time.”

Marinette sighed with relief. ‘ _Oh, thank God. My kitty is so dumb.’_

Chat Noir stepped back and took a small red and black box from his belt. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the miraculous of the mouse, which allows for the ability of multiplication. You will use it to fight by my side and help me save the students in that maze. Once the battle is finished, return the miraculous to me. Are you prepared to do this?”

Marinette tried to keep her face filled with awe, while inside she was sniggering. “Um, yes. Yes, I will. Thank you for your trust, Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir handed her the box, rubbed the back of his head, and… Blushed?

“I believe in you, Marinette. I always have.”

Marinette did her darndest to ignore what she was seeing. _‘Oh no,’_ she thought to herself. _‘Ohhh no. That look. That LOOK. That… That… Does that make me girl number three? Does that count Ladybug? Am I girl number four?’_

Marinette opened the box. A light swirled out and a small, adorable mouse kwami appeared. “Hi there, Marinette! I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something that Long said the other day. Do you know if Tik..?”

Marinette nervously giggled and cut the kwami off before her identity was accidentally blown. “Um, hi Mullo.” She quickly put the miraculous, a necklace pendant, around her neck and said, “Mullo, get squeaky!”

Chat Noir watched, fascinated. When the transformation was over, he grinned. “And hello, Multimouse! Your powers are going to come in handy on this one.”

Multimouse glanced at the maze and nodded. She hated to admit it, but Chat’s idea would most likely work. “I agree, but don’t we need Ladybug to capture the kauma?”

Caline snickered as she cast her yoyo to the ceiling. “Nice segway, kiddo,” she said to herself. She gave the line a yank, flew up in the air, somersaulted, and came down beside the two heroes.

“It’s cool, kids. I heard Ladybug took a bad hit, so Mamabug is substituting today. Hope you don’t mind.” Caline flashed them a killer smile and winked.

“Hi!” Marinette chirped. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. In costume. Of course, you’re in a costume. As a hero. I mean, you are a hero and I am a hero, I mean I am one _now_ , and…”

Caline held up a hand to stop Marinette before she verbally drove herself off a cliff. “It’s a pleasure, Mouse Girl.” She offered her hand, which Marinette awkwardly shook.

“Multimouse,” Marinette corrected.

Caline nodded. “Sorry. And how are you, Chat Noir? You ready to team up again?”

Chat Noir snapped back to reality and brought his gaze up to meet Caline’s eyes. “Oh yeah. Yes. Um, erm, yes I am. My, um, ma’am?”

Caline ruffled his hair. “I get it, the jacket is distracting.”

Chat Noir blushed heavily. “Yeah, the, uh, the jacket.”

Marinette choked.

_‘Girl number five?! And really? REALLY?!’_

Caline glanced at the maze and did her best to assess the situation. “Okay, so from the look of it, Max, our resident genius, has been akumatized.”

She had actually seen it happen, but she couldn’t tell them that. She had leapt over a busy table and screamed for Max to run, but she had been just slightly too late. Still, that meant she knew where the akuma was, which would be a help.

“Max, or Maze Master, has a notebook in his hands. The akuma is in there,” Caline said with a nod.

Chat Noir looked at her. “Um, how do you know that?”

Caline didn’t look at him, but she did sweat slightly. “Mamabug powers.”

“Oh,” Chat said, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

 _‘God, how can a kid who scores so high in physics be so dumb?’_ Caline wondered. The she glanced at Marinette. _‘Okay, maybe not dumb. Dense? Maybe it’s a disease, since they both seem have it.’_

“So, Multimouse,” Caline asked. “What can you do?”

Marinette grinned. “First, can you give me an earpiece?” Caline nodded and took out her yoyo. She gave one to Marinette and another to Chat before fitting her own in place. As soon as it was secure, Marinette stepped back and shouted. “Multitude!” Caline watched in shock as about twenty little Marinette clones popped out of Marinette’s leg as she shrank. When they were done, they all looked up at Caline and Chat and waved.

“Okay, that’s just weird,” Caline said. She then looked to the maze. “Weird, but useful as heck. Do you all have my earpiece in?”

“Roger dodger!” Twenty tiny voices rang out in Caline’s ear at the same time.

“Oh wow, this is too cute,” Caline mumbled. “Okay, Mari…Multimouse. Go in as one group. Each time you come to a fork, send one of you down the path. If you get sent back here then you, um, the rest of you take the other path. Pay close attention to the path you’re on and we should have a quick path to the center, and to Max.”

Caline handed one of the Multimouse clones the rope end of her yoyo. “In fact, let's be smart. Use this and we’ll get to you even faster.”

The tiny clones saluted and took off running. Caline watched them disappear. A moment later, there was an explosion and a tiny Marinette was ejected from the maze.

“I got her,” Chat said as he launched into the air and caught the tiny hero. He brought her down and blew on her to try to put her out, as she was still smoking.

Chat sat her down on the ground just as another explosion could be heard. “Be right back,” he said as he launched into the air again.

Caline shook her head. “God, this is weird. Hey, mini-you,” she said to the Multimouse on the ground. “You okay after that?”

Caline heard the small voice come through her earpiece. “Yeah, just winded. That’s quite a blast. Max isn’t messing around.”

Chat landed and set down Mouse number two just as another explosion could be heard. “On it!” And away he went.

Caline watched as the two small heroes high-fived each other. “Huh,” was all she could say.

“Okay, the crowd is with the police. So, what do you need from… What the Hell are those?” Caline turned to see Chloé, still in her Queen Bee form, pointing at Multimouse. Multimice. Multi… The Marinette’s.

Caline waved. “Hey Queen Bee. This is Multimouse.”

“Hey,” the tiny heroes said.

Chat landed beside her and dropped off a third hero. “Hi Chloé,” he said before launching into the air as another explosion shook the maze.

Chloé watched the heroes gather around each other. “Oh man, that is just messed up,” she said.

“It’s getting us through this quickly,” Caline said with a shrug. “I can’t complain too much about that.”

In all, it took thirteen Multimouse clones before a voice crackled over the earpiece to let them know the remining heroes had reached the center of the maze. Chat was beat from constantly catching flying miniature girls, while Caline had found some cans of juice in the yoyo and was sharing one with Chloé. She had set a third down near the Multimouse clones, who were gathered around and working together to lift the can and pour it into an errant cup they had found.

“Nice job, Chat.” Caline patted the panting Chat Noir on the shoulder as the heroes made their way into the maze, following the line as they went. Chat gave her a thumbs up and grinned.

“Anything for you, Mamabug.”

Chloé looked at him as she walked by and shook her head. “Put your tongue back in your mouth, would you?”

The Marinettes gave Chat a tiny kick as they walked by. A chorus of voices said, “Seriously, what would the real Ladybug think if she saw you like that?”

Chat frowned and rubbed the back of his head. “Geez, ladies. She’s just, um, you know, really cool.”

“Uh huh,” The Marinette’s said, not buying anything Chat was selling at the moment.

“Seriously,” Chat said, pouting. “Geez! I just… You don’t have to be like that.”

“Someone has to, creep.” Chloé stopped. She had spoken at the same time as the Marinettes. Chloé and the mini-Marinettes blinked and looked at each other before they all burst out laughing.

One of the Multimouse clones hopped up to Chloé’s shoulder. “Shall we, Queen Bee?” Multimouse said, gesturing ahead. She offered her arm.

Chloé gave a smug smile and looped the tiny arm with her pinky. “Why, I don’t mind if I do, Multimouse.” And together they strolled after Caline.

Chat followed behind, grumbling to himself as he went. “I don’t get girls at all.”

The maze was surprisingly complex. Caline was counting the turns and looked back to the Marinette on Chloé’s shoulder after a while. “This is way more than thirteen.”

“I know,” Marinette said. “I made several correct turns, too. We should be close, though.”

As if on cue, they rounded a corner to see the center of the maze. The remaining tiny Multimouse clones ran to the other, ejected versions as the one on Chloé’s shoulder hopped down and called out, “Unify!” In a flash of light, Marinette was back to her regular size. She then looked to Caline and nodded.

Caline read her look. “Right,” she said. She tossed her yoyo in the air and said, “Lucky Charm!”

A pocket watch fell into her hands.

“Okay,” Caline said, confused. “I’m guessing this will make sense in a minute.”

The center of the maze looked like a crystal dungeon. There were skeleton guards in each corner, and they were holding swords and shields, just like something out of a fantasy game. In the middle, standing in front of a book on an elaborate golden stand, was Maze Master. Floating above him and encased in crystal was Kim.

“Welcome ladies,” Maze Master said in a grandiose voice. “And Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir made a noise. He didn’t care to engage the baddies normally, but he appreciated being included. He was taking his wins where he could get them.

“Let Kim go,” Mamabug said. She had her yoyo out and was already twirling it rapidly at her side.

Maze Master laughed. “Please, you think you can hurt me with that blunt little tool?”

Caline nearly stopped. “Are you quoting movies at me?”

Maze Master staggered a bit. “…That’s not important. This,” he gestured around them, “Is the center of the maze! If you wish to free your friend, then you must answer a series of riddles. Get them right, and I will let him go! Of course, you’ll be distracted while you try to solve them.”

Caline nearly tripped over herself. “Really? That’s all we’re doing here? No fight to the death? No high stakes? You realize I could just knock you out and be done with this, right?”

Chat Noir reached out to shush her. “No, no, this is good. Let him keep going.”

On cue, the four skeletons in the corners of the room shuddered to life and started advancing on the four heroes, their swords at the ready.

Caline threw her yoyo at one skeleton at the same moment that Chloé launched her top at another. Both skeletons blocked the projectiles with their shields.

Caline sighed. “Well, crap. Thanks, Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir grinned. “Okay, now it’s a real battle!”

“Sometimes, I hate him so damn much,” Chloé grumbled.

“Your first riddle!” Maze Master put his arms out dramatically and laughed. “Only one color, but not one size, stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies. Present in sun, but not in rain. Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What is it?”

Chat Noir brought his staff up to block the sword of one skeleton while Multimouse expertly dodged a swing from one of the others. Each hero had their hands full.

Despite dodging constantly as the shockingly fast skeleton took its swings, Mamabug called out, “Um, um, shadow! It’s a shadow!”

“CORRECT!” Maze Master cried out. The second he did, there was a crash of thunder and the skeleton Caline was fighting dissolved into dust.

“That’s it?” Caline blinked in confusion. “Um, okay. Go me.”

“Your second riddle!” Max smiled and then paused as a purple butterfly outline appeared over his face. “Hey! My show, my rules. They can’t possibly solve all of these. You’ll get your stupid toys!” The butterfly faded. “Managers, am I right? Now, how many seconds are in a year?”

Chat was expertly fencing with his skeleton. When the undead warrior managed to disarm him, Chat dodged by jumping, hitting the crystal wall nearby, and leaping off to get to his staff. He picked it up in a smooth roll and brought it up to block a blow. “There are twelve! Each month has a second. January second, February second, and so on!”

CORRECT!” Maze Master cried out. The skeleton her was facing collapsed into dust. Chat stood and knocked the dust off his hands.

“NEXT RIDDLE!” Maze Master cried out. “A man in a car saw a Golden Door, Silver Door and a Bronze Door. What door did he open first?”

Chloé was blocking sword swings with her top and being backed up against the wall when she suddenly started hopping up and down with excitement. “I know this one! Daddy told it to me. The car door!”

“CORRECT!” Chloé let out a squeak as the sword that was about to come down on her head disintegrated. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Multimouse, who was still dodging blows.

“One! More! Riddle!” Maze Master called out. He was about to speak when Marinette interrupted him.

“Maze Master! I have a riddle for you!”

Maze Master smiled at that. He held up his hand and the skeleton fighting Marinette stopped moving. “Color me intrigued,” he said. “Alright. For all the marbles. And him,” he pointed at Kim, still trapped in the giant crystal. “What is your riddle?”

Marinette glanced at the pocket watch that was on Mamabug’s side and realized why it looked so familiar. It looked just like Alix’s miraculous.

Nodding, she turned to Maze Master and said, “What is the best way to a girl’s heart?”

Everyone froze. Chat Noir blinked several times and said, “Okay, that wasn’t what I thought she was going to say.”

Maze Master froze. He sputtered and looked around as a blush crept up his face. “Um, I, um…” He glanced at the book in front of him as if desperate for it to show him something. “I… I…”

Max dropped to his knees and closed his eyes. “I'm... I'm really not sure. I wish I was, but I just... I don’t know. I don't know.”

Marinette walked up to the book, picked it up off the stand, and ripped it in two. A purple butterfly popped out.

Chat Noir pouted. “Aw man, I wanted to hear the last riddle.”

Caline grinned. “Yay, my turn to be useful!” She flung her yoyo and quickly caught the purple butterfly. One quick purification later, and it left, white and pure.

Marinette knelt beside Maze Master and put her hand on his shoulder. “The best way to a girl’s heart is to tell them the truth.”

Maze Master looked up at Multimouse just as the dark energy that had infected him flowed away, leaving Max behind. Confused, he looked around and sighed. “It happened again, didn’t it?”

Marinette grinned. “It’s okay. You’re free now, and that’s what matters.”

Caline tossed the stopwatch into the air and called out, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

One swarm of ladybugs later, and the maze was gone. Kim was standing, confused, but free, and the school wall was rebuilt.

“Pound it,” the four heroes said together.

Marinette heard herself beeping. She knew she only had a minute left, but she stopped to go to Max, who was looking at the notebook in his hand with a worried expression.

“Max?” Multimouse said. “You’re a great programmer, and you’re a great designer. You’re so used to riddles and problems that I think you’re expecting this,” she touched his book, “to be a big problem, but I think that it’s actually a little one.”

Max looked at Multimouse, wide-eyed. She winked at him and smiled. “Just talk to her,” she said.

“What if she says no?” Max asked.

Marinette gave his shoulder a squeeze. “What if she says yes?” She turned to the others and waved. “My time is about up. It’s been fun, but I have to bounce. Stay mousey!”

And with that, she bounded over the school.

The others watched her go as Kim came up to Max and stood nervously in front of him. “Hey, I’m sorry. I get it, believe me. I was just giving you some grief, that’s all. You know we’re bros.”

Max smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I just… This was something I was a bit sensitive about. That’s all. After all, there’s a 50% chance that this,” he held up his book, “won’t work at all.”

Kim shrugged and clapped Max on the back. “That means there’s a 50% chance it will! I think that’s right. Is that right?”

Max laughed and nodded. “That’s right.”

They walked off, talking and laughing. Caline, Adrien, and Chloé watched them go.

“They’re such an odd couple,” Chloé said.

Chat Noir smiled and leaned on his staff. “They compliment each other, even though they’re so different. I think that’s why they make such great friends.”

Caline nodded. “I’ve seen it before. Opposites do tend to work well together. Sometimes differences bring out the best in people.”

Chloé sighed and shook her head. “Yeah, okay. I’m done here.” She looked to Caline. “Um, we _are_ done here, right?”

Caline nodded. Satisfied, Chloé, threw her top for a nearby ledge and was about to take off when Caline said, “Queen Bee?”

Chloé paused and looked back. “Yeah?”

Caline smiled. “Nice job with the riddle. You’re good at thinking on your feet, you know that?”

Chloé smiled. “…Thank you. Watch out for that one,” she said as she pointed at Chat.

“Come on!” Chat said. “Would you please stop picking on me?”

“Nope,” Chloé said as she took off.

“Of course not,” Chat said with a sigh. He looked at his ring and smiled. “Hey, I didn’t even get to use my cataclysm this time. I love fighting Max. He’s by far the most fun akuma victim to go against, but, um, don’t tell him that.”

Caline smiled and nodded. “I’ll keep my mouth shut. Any idea what this was about?”

Chat Noir scratched the back of his head and looked away. Caline sighed and stepped closer. “Adrien, what happened today?”

Chat’s eyes went huge for a moment. “How do you… How..?”

Caline smiled. “I know a lot of things about a lot of things. Now, seriously. What caused this?”

Adrien deflated a bit. “Max has a serious crush on Alix. He’d been writing her some code-poem thing to try to tell her, and Marinette and I were trying to tell him to just talk to her, instead. I guess Kim got a look at it and embarrassed Max. He doesn’t take kindly to that.”

“Who does?” Caline asked. Adrien chuckled.

“Point.” Adrien looked like he was about to say more on the topic, but then a look of panic washed over him. “Ladybug!” Adrien’s head whipped around towards the nurse’s office. “I’ve got to check on her!”

Caline grimaced. “Um, Adri… Chat Noir? I’m sure she’s fine. I’m sure… And he’s gone. Crap.”

Adrien was already scrambling towards the nurse’s office as Caline took off close behind. When she got there, Adrien was frantically searching from bed to bed, which honestly didn’t take that much time. Let’s be real; this is a nurse’s office, not a hospital.

“Where is she?” Adrien asked, his voice bordering on panic. “She took a bad hit, and I had to leave. Why did I leave? I should have stayed with her. I should have… I left… She disappeared, and then…” Adrien turned his attention to Caline. “And then you showed up.”

There was a subtle shift in the tone of Adrien’s voice. It was small, but it was there. Caline felt herself tense a bit. Something about the way Adrien was carrying himself, the position of his staff now in his hand, all of it. It was like a flashing warning light to her.

“Adrien?” Caline asked.

“What did you do with her?” Adrien asked, his voice low.

‘ _Oh shit_ ,’ Caline thought to herself. “I didn’t do anything to her. Ladybug and I have… An arrangement.”

“You know who she is?” Adrien asked, focused on Caline. Caline realized that in their moving about, he was now between herself and the door.

“That’s not for me to say,” Caline said. She felt her hand reaching for her yoyo, but she stopped herself. She knew that the slightest thing might set him off at this point.

“You knew who I was,” Adrien said. He looked to her ears. “And your miraculous. I never noticed before but... You’re wearing her earrings. You have _her_ miraculous. Where is she?”

Caline gave him a pleading look and said, “I honestly have no idea.”

Maybe it was because they had just fought an akuma. Maybe it was because he was feeling guilty for having left Ladybug while she was injured. Maybe it was teenage hormones. Whatever the reason, Adrien was not at all happy with that answer.

“I don’t believe you,” he said as he tightened his grip on his staff.

Caline put her hands in front of her and said, “Whether you believe me or not, it’s the truth. I really don’t know what happened to her.”

“But you have her miraculous. You had to have gotten it somehow,” Adrien said. A low growl was emanating from deep within him. “Hawkmoth has used a lot of dirty tricks to get us to lower our guard and divide us. How do I know you’re telling the truth? This whole time, what proof have we had that you’re really on our side?”

Caline sighed. She could already see where this was going. “You’ll just have to trust me, Adrien. Please,” she said. “I promise you, I _am_ on your side.”

“She’s telling the truth!”

Both Adrien and Caline froze as Alix stumbled in, panting from running. “Oh man,” she said as she put her hand on the wall. “I don’t think I’ve ever ran so fast in my life. I… whoo boy.”

Adrien turned and stared at his classmate. “Alix? I mean, um, what are you doing here, student?”

Alix held up a hand. “One sec,” she said. “Okay, okay. Hooo. Okay. Mamabug is on your side,” Alix said, standing up as she finally caught her breath. “She didn’t do anything to Ladybug. She really is a friend. Promise.”

Adrien looked from Caline to Alix and felt a wave of confusion wash over him. “How do you even know that?” He asked.

Alix pointed behind her. “Because the real Ladybug just arrived, like, two minutes ago and started asking for you. She’s outside right now.”

Adrien relaxed; his face slightly flushed with embarrassment as he lowered his staff. He turned to Caline and said, “Um, sorry about that. I guess I’m a little overprotective of her.”

Caline breathed a sigh of relief. “I get it, but seriously, I am on your side. Ladybug trusts me; isn’t that enough for you?”

Adrien nodded. “I… Yeah, I guess it is. I should get out there and let her know what happened. Um, are we good?”

Caline smiled and nodded back. “We’re good, Chat Noir. I promise.”

Adrien let out a nervous laugh and ran out of the room. Alix watched him go and nearly collapsed. “Oh, my God. I thought he was going to start something for a minute.”

Caline nodded, her own adrenaline still rushing through her from being so tense. “You and me both, kiddo. Still, I’m confused. How did Ladybug get outside if I’m still here?”

Alix rolled her eyes. “She didn’t. I lied to buy you some time and to stop him from picking a fight.” Alix turned around and held her hand behind her. “You might wanna detransform, mysterious person whom I don’t know at all.”

“Good use of whom,” Caline said. “Tikki, spots off.” One flash of red light later, and Caline was taking off her earrings as an exhausted Tikki settled on the nurse’s desk beside them. Caline fished around in her pockets and found a cheese stick she had been saving for lunch. She had planned on eating just the stick and some juice, and then a sensible dinner at home. In reality, she was most likely going to binge on a small box of scones she had stored in her desk, break down at the end of the day, order a pizza and eat it with the mindset that she deserved it for saving the school.

Caline was not good at self-care. And no, reward pizza is not self-care. Not when it’s three times a week.

Caline gave the stick to Tikki, who mumbled a thank you. She could have sworn the little bug creature had said, “how long has this been in your pocket?” But she blew it off. Kwami’s were mysterious and their ways were not known to mortals. If the kwami was willing to take her meager offering of food, Caline supposed she would just have to get by with ordering in a sandwich.

“This tastes like mushy pocket lint.”

So mysterious.

Caline placed the earrings in Alix’s hand. Alix nodded and didn’t turn around. “Thanks, mysterious stranger. I have to get these back to Ladybug. Also, um, do we still have that quiz on 19th century artwork this afternoon?”

Caline rubbed her eyes and sighed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about and yes you do, so hurry back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alix said as she took off.

Caline turned to the nurse’s desk and started searching the drawers for the medicinal bottle of whiskey Paulette kept hidden ever since their boss started dressing like an owl at work. “I need a raise,” she grumbled.

Alix meanwhile was hoofing it through the school. She rounded a corner and nearly crashed into Marinette.

“Gaah!” Alix said, skidding to a halt. Marinette was not as graceful. She turned abruptly and crashed into a wall.

“Owwww,” Marinette said as Alix helped her up. “Thanks, Alix.”

“No prob,” she said as she handed Marinette back her earrings. “Here you go. By the way, we still have that quiz this afternoon.”

Marinette put the earrings back in and nodded. “I figured. Usually these fights eat up the rest of our day. Sorry this one went quick.”

Alix shrugged. “It’s cool. You know, you could always pay me back by giving me my miraculous…”

Marinette stared at Alix and bit her lip, thinking. Before she could say anything, a white portal opened up beside them. Bunnyx’s head popped out as she pointed at Alix and said in a stern voice. “ **NO**. No. One more year. Just trust me, and don’t push it. Sup, Minibug?”

Marinette and Alix both weakly waved.

The time traveler nodded to both of them. “See you next week, I think,” Bunnyx saluted and disappeared back into her burrow. The light disappeared.

“So,” Marinette said with a grin. “Maybe next year?”

“Yeah, I’m cool to wait,” Alix said, playing it off. “It’s cool.”

“Totally.”

“Yeah, Totally.”

They started walking back to class.

“Um,” Alix said. “That really did just happen, right?”

Marinette quickly nodded. “Yep.”

“Okay, cool. Right.”

They walked a little further before Alix quietly asked, “Is Max okay?”

Marinette stopped and looked back at her friend. “Hey, he’s fine. I promise. None of this was your fault.”

Alix nodded. “Oh, I know that. It was Kim’s fault. Dude can be a real jerk sometimes.”

Marinette grimaced. “That’s not what I meant.”

Alix nodded. “I know. I’m just worried about him, you know? Do you think I should talk to him?”

Marinette shrugged. “That’s up to you.”

Alix sighed. “Do _you_ think I should talk to him?”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, probably, but again, that’s not my call.”

Alix thought about it for a bit. “Right. Let’s get to class.”

When they arrived, only half the class was back. Chloé was busy talking to Sabrina about their adventure and how she had totally saved the day, Lila was talking to Rose and Juleka about how Chat Noir had stopped to give her a secret kiss before leaving, Adrien was still mysteriously absent, and Max…

Max was alone in the back of the room. He had his book in his hands and was staring at it, but aside from that, he wasn’t moving.

Alix took a breath and nodded to herself. “I need to be able to roll with change,” she said quietly.

Max was staring at his notebook as a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Alix standing right beside him.

“Hey, Max.”

Max blushed and pulled the notebook closer to him. “Uh, hey.”

Alix sat down beside him and twiddled her thumbs. “So, uh, that was a pretty rad maze you made, from the look of it.”

Max let out a snort and shrugged. “Thanks, but I don’t remember any of it. Though I have been working on a new maze-based game. Maybe it was based on that? The concept is still kind of fuzzy, though.”

Max trailed off. Alix leaned in and asked, “Max? You okay?” She reached out, paused for a moment, and then put her hand on Max’s.

Max looked from her hand to her and said, “I think so? I guess… Alix, Look. I’m not good at, um, certain things, you know? I guess…” He looked at his notebook. “I guess I don’t really know what I’m doing sometimes. I’m sorry. You’re a great friend, no matter what, and I hope that can stay the same. I don’t know what you heard, but I didn’t mean to…”

Alix gave his hand a squeeze and said, “Hey, look. I’m not too big on getting attached to people, so I don’t really look to do it a lot. That includes dating and stuff, but…” Alix swallowed. “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t be open to trying. You’re pretty awesome, and I dig hanging out with you. Can… Would you be up to playing your akuma game against me after school? We could hang out and just, you know, spend some time together. See how it goes. Would, um, that be cool?”

Max blushed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, that would be cool."

"Um, you wanna show me your poem?"

Max turned bright red. "Um, I'm kinda embarrassed to, now..."

He still handed it to her, though. Alix read it and smiled.

"Okay, I was right. This was really dorky."

Max frowned and was about to get up and leave when Alix put her hand on his shoulder and said, "And it was really sweet."

“Ooooo!” A loud, annoying voice cut through their conversation like a knife. They both looked up to see Kim standing in front of them. “You finally did it! Look at you, big man!”

Alix growled. Before anyone knew what was happening, she had leapt over the table between them, slammed into Kim full force, and knocked him to the ground. In less than two seconds, the giant athlete was in a headlock that he could not break.

“Say you’re sorry!” Alix yelled.

“I was… Being… Nice!” Kim choked out. “Sorry! Sorrrry!”

“Alix!” Ms. Bustier’s voice reverberated through the classroom. Alix looked up to see their teacher standing at the front of the room. Alix realized she must have just walked in. “Please let Kim go. I’m sure whatever he did, he’s very sorry.”

“I am!” Kim wheezed out as he patted Alix’s arm. “I am so sorry!”

Alix huffed and let him go. She stood and looked at Max as Kim lay on the ground, coughing and wheezing. “So, your place? Four?”

Max nodded. Alix smiled and said, “Great. It’s a date.”

Max went to speak, but his words locked up in his throat. Instead he made a noise and nodded. Alix sat down and took out her history book in an effort to focus on anything other than the stares of her classmates, many of whom (Rose) were bouncing up and down.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Caline thanked whatever Gods were listening for the rest of the afternoon being boring as she went to her office to lock herself in, have some spiked cocoa and then get the Hell out of there when she found Marinette waiting patiently by the door.

“Oh! Hey kiddo. Did you get your stuff back?” Caline asked as she fished out her keys from her teaching bag. Her key-chain was a nightmare of charms and old keys that went to long-forgotten things, like old apartments or side doors or God knows what else. Honestly, she knew what three of them were, tops.

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, thanks for that. Um, you need some help, Ms. Bustier?”

Caline mumbled a thank you as she shoved a pile of tests into Marinette’s hands. Now freed up, Caline was able to unlock her door, take the tests back from Marinette, and plop them on her desk.

“So,” she said as she grabbed a bottled water from a ripped open pack beside her desk and poured it into her tin kettle. “Multimouse?”

Marinette giggled. “Yeah. It’s a whole thing. Sorry.”

“I guess if we ever had to do a patrol together, we could be Mamabug and Multimouse,” Caline mused. “Still, it feels kinda weird to me.”

“That’s not a bad idea. The offer is on the table if you’re ever interested,” Marinette said. “I kind of enjoy being someone else. Like, other than when I’m normally someone else. If that makes sense.”

Caline gave her a look. “I get it. Also, since we’re on the topic. While I’m always grateful to be given the chance to help out, I have to admit, today I felt a little unneeded.”

Marinette took a seat on Caline’s pink chase and set her bag down at her feet. “I know. I am so sorry. It’s just Chat has been so eager lately, and I know he’s tying to balance a lot, and I thought, you know? What could it really hurt to give him this?”

Caline turned her hot plate on. “So, you figured you’d fake an injury to let him give you a miraculous. Real-you, that is.”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time?”

Caline sighed as she nearly fell backwards into her office chair. “Kid, no offense, but I think I need a flow chart to figure out who’s who and who knows. So, is everything squared away? So you know, your guy was about three seconds from throwing down with me before Alix saved the day.”

“I heard,” Marinette had a concerned look on her face. “I handled this poorly and shouldn’t have had to drag you or Alix in. I just thought…”

“Say no more,” Caline said. “You were trying to do something nice for someone and it blew up in your face a bit, but hey. Everyone is fine, the akuma is gone, and, well, we’re all good.”

Marinette fidgeted a bit. “Um, good. Actually though, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you, do you like being Mamabug?”

Caline read Marinette’s face as best she could. Carefully, she said, “I’m honored that you continue to trust me. I like the feeling of being her, and knowing that I can help keep you kids safe is a definite plus, but being a hero? I don’t know.”

Marinette nodded and kept her eyes down. Tikki drifted out of her purse at this point and floated to Marinette’s side to give her a reassuring pat.

“Hey Tikki,” Caline said, still weirded out that this was becoming normal.

“Your cheese was disgusting,” Tikki said. “Just so you know.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Marinette started to speak several times, but then stopped. Finally, she said, “Tikki and I talked it over and, well, would you like to wield a miraculous of your own?”

Caline froze. “Excuse me?”

“One of your very own,” Marinette said. “I love that you’ve been able to help, but realistically, I don’t know how many times a situation like this will come up. If you had one of your own however, I can see that being handy.”

“Marinette,” Caline said. “I’m flattered, but I don’t think I should be… Look. When there’s a crisis at the school, whose job is it to make sure the children are gotten to safety?”

“Well, yours, I guess,” Marinette said.

Caline nodded. “That’s right. Now, how can I do that if I’m always running off to assist you? Marinette, I can do the most good here by just being me.”

“But what if you could do more?” Marinette asked. “You’re a good user of these powers. You’re responsible and kind, and you look out for others. Plus, I trust you. I think it’s a good call, and I’d like to offer you the chance. If you want it.”

Caline rubbed her temples as a headache started to come on. From behind Marinette, the tin kettle was starting to whistle. As Caline stood to retrieve it and pour out some cocoa, she said, “We also serve, who stand and wait. Sweetie, the job is fun and the jacket is awesome, but… You’re the hero.”

She poured out two cocoas and handed one to Marinette. “Thank you,” Marinette said as she took a small sip, careful not to burn herself. “So, I can’t change your mind?”

Caline sat back down and took a sip from her cocoa. “Maybe later? Right now, I think this is enough.”

“Maybe later,” Marinette smiled.

***

Later that evening, Ladybug swung across the rooftops of Paris to a familiar spot. There she saw Chat, perched on a ledge and looking out over the city. He looked up as she landed and smiled at his partner. “Hey, my lady. I got your messages. Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

Ladybug nodded and gave Chat a thumbs up. “I’m good, kitty. Thanks for looking out for me. Mamabug told me you were a bit overprotective about me, but seriously, I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.”

Chat blushed and looked away. “Sorry. I guess I overreacted. Um, did you get the miraculous back?”

Ladybug smiled and held up a small, red and black box. “I stopped by Marinette’s on the way here.”

Chat breathed a sigh of relief. “I wasn’t sure where she disappeared to after the fight. I mean, it was kind of a fight. Stuff happened. She was a real trooper.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah, she told me. Mamabug did, too. So,” Ladybug leaned in. “You wanna tell me why you were so bent on getting Marinette?”

Chat shuffled his feet and stepped back a bit. “I just think she has merit. She’s smart. She knows how to handle herself. I, um, yeah. She’s pretty cool.”

Ladybug took a second to process all that. “You have a crush on her, don’t you, kitty?”

Chat blushed and frowned at Ladybug. “I do not! I don’t think I do. I… I dunno.”

Marinette sighed. As fun as it was to give her partner a hard time, this was getting into the realm of the awkward. “Look, Chat… She’s not comfortable being a miraculous holder.”

“Chat’s ears went up. “Oh?”

Ladybug nodded. “After Kwami Buster, I came to her place and spoke to her about it. I realized you were right; only you knew, and it wasn’t really fair for me to do what I did. I offered it to her, but at the time, she had told me to hang onto it.”

Chat made a ‘hmm’ sound. “So, that’s why you were trying to stop me earlier today?”

Ladybug nodded. “That’s all. I like Marinette, but she should be able to say no if she doesn’t want to be involved, and I respect that.”

“I guess you’re right,” Chat said. “Um, she’s not mad at me, is she?”

Ladybug smiled and ruffled his hair. “Not at all. In fact, she told me she was flattered. She respects you a lot.”

Chat blushed. “You wouldn’t have known it today. Her and Chloé were actually working together to tease me. It was unreal.”

“Chloé doesn’t know she’s Multimouse, so that probably had a lot to do with it,” Ladybug explained. Honestly, she had enjoyed it. It was different to hang out with a non-confrontational Chloé. Good different.

“I could have sworn you were jealous,” Chat teased. Ladybug punched him in the arm.

“I told you, I am not!”

That would be weird, wouldn’t it? To be jealous of yourself?

Yeah. Totally can’t happen.

Not jealous.

“So, um, she’s not mad at me?” Chat asked.

Marinette stared at him for a second and smirked. “Oh, no way! Chat, you _do_ have a crush on our girl!”

Not jealous at _all_.

Chat blushed and looked away. “No,” he said unconvincingly. “Besides, she’s totally not into me. Have you seen her room? She’s got about a hundred pictures of that model kid plastered all over her walls. Adrien something?”

Ladybug turned beet red and suddenly got very interested in her yoyo. “Really? I, um, hadn’t noticed.”

Chat chuckled to himself. “Yeah, I don’t think I really register. He’s a lucky guy, provided he’s got the guts to talk to her about it.” He looked off to the side.

“Yeah, her too.” Ladybug agreed, looking away.

She was brought out of it by Chat extending his staff. “Race you to the Seine? Loser buys ice cream!” Before she could answer, he took off into the night.

“Chat! That’s cheating!” Ladybug yelled as she launched her yoyo after him.

***

As they leapt over the rooftops, below, tucked away in an apartment, Alix and Max were cuddled together under a blanket, playing video games and laughing. Neither of them were sure where things were going, but for the moment, they didn’t care.

***

Caline stumbled into her apartment with her hands full of groceries and a take-away pizza. She hurriedly put her perishables away and settled into her cozy chair for a night of bad food and video games. While she wasn’t what she would call a ‘gamer’ per say, she had logged roughly 120 hours in Harvest Moon and she wasn’t about to stop now. But she could. She could stop when she wanted to.

As Caline reached into her bag for her phone, her hand bumped something that shouldn’t have been there. Curious, she pulled out what appeared to be a small, red and black box with a sticky note attached. It read, ‘ _For Later. -M’._

“What?” Caline asked herself as she opened the box. Inside were two black and white hair clips that were shaped like ram’s horns. “What is…?”

A white light swirled out of the box and circled her several times before a black and white floating creature settled in front of her.

“Howdy! My name’s Ziggy, and I’m your kwami!”

Caline nearly dropped the box.

“Marinette.” Caline’s voice had gone flat.

Ziggy shook his head. “Nope, she’s our master. My name’s Ziggy, partner!”

Caline’s eye started to twitch. “She slipped you into my bag. After I told her… She... I’m going to kill her.”

Ziggy turned around and whistled. “Awfully nice digs ya got here, partner. I… Say, what’s that on the fancy glowin’ box?”

Caline looked to her television, where she had already called up her game. “It’s, um, a farming game.”

Ziggy settled in to watch, intrigued. “Ya don’t say? Well now, don’t let me stop you.”

Caline eyed the kwami. Then she eyed her game.

“I’ve had worse nights,” she sighed as she settled in to play. “So, would you like some pizza, Zaggy?”

“It’s Ziggy, and yes I would,” Ziggy replied.

Later, Caline would run across the rooftops and explore her new abilities.

Later, she would also give Marinette detention out of the blue.

For now, though?

“Ohh, can you fish off that bridge? Try fishin’ off the bridge.”

Eh, for now, this was fine.


End file.
